


Naming of the Reindeer

by Annamaetion



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Cute, Enough to give you cavities, Funny, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annamaetion/pseuds/Annamaetion
Summary: The title and tags say it all really. Klaus and Jesper finally name the reindeer.
Relationships: Klaus (Klaus 2019) /Jesper Johanson (Klaus 2019)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 322





	Naming of the Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Look, if I can help in anyway make Klaus 2019 an official tag by posting all the one shots that I can come up with I WILL DO IT.

Jesper and Klaus spent most of their long summer afternoons together out on the sheltered porch, watching the assorted reindeer frolic and play. 

It was nice to catch some time alone, with just them. The Sami were a delightful bunch to be sure, but admittedly it was difficult to grab a bit of peace and quiet with so many people milling about the various workshops surrounding the reindeer’s fields.

Now the Sami were off hunting food off in their homelands to store up for winter, so Jesper and Klaus found themselves relaxing with only the other for company.

Even though it was summertime, it was still cold and snowy, the island was a harbor for a seemingly permanent snowy winter. 

Though the cold was certainly milder than during the middle of Christmas time.

Oftentimes they both had steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate held in their hands to ward off the cold, sitting comfortably in a silence broken only by the sounds of the reindeer playfully bounding in the snow.

Jesper hummed thoughtfully, “Should we name the reindeer?”

Klaus raised a questioning eyebrow and took a long sip of his hot chocolate, after he set down his mug he shrugged one massive shoulder.

He leveled an amused look at Jesper, “What would we name them?”

Jesper sighed wistfully, “I dunno, fun Christmas-y things? Definitely names that suit their personalities.”

“Would help to tell them apart, I suppose.”

Jesper laughed, “Exactly!”

Klaus chuckled at Jesper’s enthusiasm, “And then I can give them name tags for their collars.”

“Yeah see, that would definitely help. Then hopefully they’ll learn their names and actually respond to them.”

“Learn their names from their tags?” Klaus teased, “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but reindeer can’t read.”

Jesper leveled an unimpressed glare up at Klaus, “That is  _ not _ what I meant and you know it; silly woodsman.” Jesper shook his head and smiled, “I mean they might learn to respond to names of they’re consistently called by them.”

“Well, how about you name the first few. Seems only fair, seeing as how naming them is your idea and all.”

Jesper leans forward, considering, “Alrighty then… see those two?” he gestures over towards two reindeer that are the most animated and playing very energetically, “That one is…Prancer, because he’s  _ prancing _ , see—and his buddy over there is...uh, Dasher.”

“Very fitting.” Klaus agreed, “I especially love how you’ve made their names suit the other by rhyming them.”

“Well they’re a package deal,” Jesper said shrugging, “can’t have one without the other.”

Jesper nudges Klaus with his elbow, “Alright, your turn.”

Klaus points to one of the reindeer running off by himself, almost as fast as when he helps pull the sleigh, “That one is Comet, because he’s like a cosmic streak across the sky.”

“Man you’re really good at this, I’ve gotta up my game here.” Jesper points to a similarly fast reindeer, “That one is a real blitz… so I guess  _ Blitzen _ ?”

“I’m not sure that’s a word.”

“They’re  _ names _ they don’t have to be words.”

“Fair point.” Klaus points to a sedate reindeer, who has set aside playing to eat hay out of the trough instead, “In that case, how about we name that one Donner.”

“Why Donner?”

“I like the name.”

“Fair enough.” Jesper accepted laughing, he scans the field and looks at a reindeer that’s frolicking over by the sleigh bells seemingly dancing to their music, “Okay so that one’s obviously gotta be Dancer.”

Klaus chuckles, “I’m definitely sensing a theme here… so far we have;  _ Dasher, Dancer, Prancer…” _

Jesper jabs Klaus, “Don’t forget you named one  _ Donner _ .” Jesper leans back into his chair in thought, “Alright, enough names that name in ‘er’ I think.”

Klaus nods, “I agree, though now —I find myself stumped to come up with anything more.”

Jesper sighed exaggeratedly, “Well we only got to name two more. I say we try to give them suitable names from myth or something and call it a day.”

“This was  _ your _ idea.” Klaus points out, “We can always come back to what to name the other two.”

Jesper shrugged, “I don’t know, it just wouldn’t seem right to leave two of them without a name.”

“Well, luckily for us the remaining two are also a ‘package deal’ like Dasher and Prancer…” Klaus said, considering the two reindeer in question, quietly stood off to the side of the field and playfully nuzzling the other.

“Yeah, so their names should be ones that go together.” Jesper agreed, he points to the more outwardly affectionate of the two, “How about Cupid for that one?”

“Seems suitable.”

“Is there a name or word that might mean the same thing as Cupid… like I want their names to pair, but not rhyme.”

Klaus considered, “Eros? It’s the Greek equivalent of Cupid.”

“Sounds too much like ‘arrows’, people wouldn’t get it.”

Jesper and Klaus watched the remaining unnamed deer, in quiet contemplation.

The deer playfully bounded off and let Cupid catch him only briefly before playfully allowing himself to be chased again.

Jesper murmured jokingly, “What a vixen.”

Klaus and Jesper both sat up in near unison,  _ “Vixen!”  _ They said almost in one voice.

They both laughed heartily, Jesper clapping Klaus firmly on his back, “It’s perfect!”

Klaus nodded, “Glad we finally got that settled.” He stood up from his chair and looked over at his workshop, “I suppose I ought to get to work on their tags.”

Jesper gets up and smiles slyly, “As long as I get to watch you work.” He leans close wagging his eyebrows suggestively, “I do so enjoy watching you hammering metal.”

Klaus feels a blush spread across his face, but he manages a shy smile, “I know you do Jesper.”

“Well. Let’s get started!”

Both laughing again, they hurried off towards Klaus’ workshop.

FIN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, Rudolph isn’t an OG reindeer, he’s a more modern addition to the Santa mythos.


End file.
